


【冬盾】a bene placito 尽欢

by carolchang829



Series: 冬盾Sex短篇翻譯 - 26字母挑戰 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Christmas, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Rough Sex, Spanking, Under-negotiated Kink, 冬盾 - Freeform, 打屁股
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: 26字母挑戰 - S篇 - Spanking。Steve鲁莽行事，Bucky决定让他涨涨教训。





	【冬盾】a bene placito 尽欢

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a bene placito](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104468) by [Claudia_flies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_flies/pseuds/Claudia_flies). 



> thank Claudia_flies for allow me to translate this incredibly hot and also very touching fic into Chinese, I really love this work, hope you enjoy it!

　　“该死的耶稣啊，Steve！你要我怎么做，把你压在我的膝盖上？”Bucky咒骂道，把他的朋友从酒吧脆弱的大门口拽了出去。  
　　又一个晚上，又一次打架。  
　　“操你的，Barnes！”Steve愤怒的说道，满脸通红。但Bucky不确定那是因为他才被从酒吧里拽了出来还是因为他刚才所说的话，他不确定他是否在意。  
　　沿着街道回去的路上Steve都在不高兴的嘀咕。凛冬严寒，周围的商店都装饰着圣诞节的饰品。当他们来到路边的一辆车旁时，Bucky终于放开了Steve的手臂。在第一家酒吧里Bucky抽完了他的幸运牌香烟。酒吧里有个红发女孩和一个金发女孩，她们喜欢从Bucky的唇间抽走点燃的香烟，然后长长的吸上一口，在滤嘴上留下明亮的红色口红。这才是正常的周四的夜晚。  
　　就是这个让他分了神，没有注意Steve走向了一个在骚扰服务员的家伙，并朝他脸上揍了一拳。不是说Bucky不会做同样的事情，但Steve不该再卷入一场打斗，两周前他在高地的后巷打架后眼睛周围留下的淤青还没完全消散呢。  
　　Bucky在街边小摊上买了包烟，然后转过头说道：“Steve……”后者完全没了身影，“哦，操他妈的。”他咒骂道，他抬头望了下布鲁克林暗色的天空，然后朝酒吧方向死命的奔跑，香烟被紧紧的拽在手里。当他冲进大门时，正看到Steve在朝一个是他三倍体型大的人挥着拳头。  
　　然后，意料之中的，在这个晚上里Steve的嘴角开裂，Bucky的指关节上全是淤青。  
　　这不是第一次发生了，但他妈的这会是最后一次，Bucky暗自对自己发誓道。他怒气冲冲，微微醺醉，这让他失去了理智，更不用提他的香烟也毁了。在他们回家的路上，Steve想要和他说话，讲一两个笑话什么的。但Bucky不买账，他的手指发痒，想要直接抓住Steve的后颈，就在街上把他这么按下去，就像他所威胁的那样，但他忍住了。  
　　火热和不安在他的腹部燃烧，他想要在私密的地方这么做，他想要看到Steve扭动难忍，脸色潮红难堪的解开他变得褶皱的裤子。这同当初修女这么做的感觉完全不同，在一旁等待什么时候该是他，听着藤条抽打的声音和痛苦的尖叫。这是完全不同，但Bucky找不出该怎么形容这种感觉。  
　　当他们公寓的大门在他们身后被锁上时，Bucky懒散的坐上他们磨损的沙发，用脚把摇晃的咖啡桌推开，留出空间来。Steve在门口处僵住了，手指不安的揉搓着裤子的口袋，眼睛睁得又圆又大。  
　　“我的威胁从不是空说，Rogers。”甚至在Bucky的耳朵里他的声音听起来也很陌生，低沉而粗粝。  
　　“Bucky，”Steve说道，但他没有说“不”，Bucky腹部火热蠕动的感觉更加剧烈，他不想说那是性起，因为这不应该是那回事，不是吗？  
　　“趴在我的膝盖上，”Bucky命令道，他能看见Steve吞咽时喉结的上下滑动，在接下来长长的漫长的几秒钟里，他们就盯着对方看，挑衅蔓延，空气紧绷。  
　　然后Steve呼出了口气，就只是咬着牙的嘶声，他走向了正敞开腿坐在沙发垫上的Bucky。  
　　“裤子脱了。”Bucky说道，声音仍旧低沉而危险。  
　　他注视着Steve的每个动作，后者避开Bucky的视线，笨拙的解开裤扣和拉链，肩膀紧紧的耸着。终于，Steve解开了他的裤子，让它滑到他的大腿处，露出他奶白色的肌肤，暴露在Bucky的视线下。　　  
　　然后Steve趴在了Bucky的膝盖上，肚子压在Bucky的大腿，屁股高高的翘起，Bucky能感受到他在颤抖。  
　　他把一只手放在Steve的后腰上，透过棉质的衬衣，他能感受到手下的皮肤在发汗滚烫。触碰似乎让Steve的身体安稳下来，突然间他变得放松，快速的松了口气。然后Bucky用手指勾住了Steve内裤的腰带，感受到Steve的身体再次在Bucky的大腿上紧绷起来。  
　　当Bucky把内裤拉了下去，沿着Steve屁股的曲线脱到他的大腿处时，Steve颤抖的唤了声“Bucky！”，如果不是光裸着的话Steve是不会长教训的，Bucky恍惚的想着。Steve的屁股小巧紧致而圆润，如果不会有人知道的话，Bucky会称呼它为翘挺。  
　　Steve的呼吸加粗，贴着拳头和旧损沙发的喘气。这让他的屁股颤抖起来，Bucky忍不住用手掌触碰着它，感受到手下光滑的圆润和柔软的皮肤。  
　　“你得长个教训，不准再这么做了。”他说道，声音颤抖，突然间变得紧张不安起来，Steve抵着他的拳头喃喃着什么，Bucky用两根手指捏了捏他柔软的皮肤。  
　　“在说什么？”Bucky问，Steve低声的尖叫让他变得大胆起来。  
　　“好，我说好！”Steve拔高声音道，呼吸微微急促。  
　　“很好，”他说道，手掌贴在Steve的屁股上，估量着，感受着手下柔软的饱满，然后他举起了手。  
　　第一巴掌打在了左边的臀瓣上，Steve的整个身体都僵住了，皮肤的颜色立刻发红。Bucky的腹部一紧，现在他能感受到他的老二正在他的裤子里硬挺饥渴。他不确定Steve能否感受到它正戳着他的肚子，也不确定他在意这个。  
　　Bucky抚摸着红色的印记，哼了哼，然后他举起手，在右侧的臀瓣上同样的打了巴掌。Steve闷哼一声。  
　　第三巴掌落在了正中间，就在最丰满的地方，Steve发出声低喘。Bucky完全硬了起来，他无法否定Steve趴在他的大腿上，红色的屁股翘在空中的景象对他的冲击力。  
　　他张开双腿，给自己更多的空间，然后调整了下Steve让他更安全的趴在他的大腿上，后者令人惊讶的配合，几乎算得上温顺。接下来的两巴掌Bucky依次掴到了Steve两边的臀瓣上，掌下的皮肤又红又烫，Steve的呼吸声在安静的房间里更显大声，每一巴掌都让他拔高了声音痛哼。　　  
　　Steve在Bucky的大腿上动了动，Bucky能感受到Steve的老二在戳着他的大腿，他也硬了，Bucky在想它是否会在他裤子上留下湿印，当他让Steve站起来时，他的裤子上是否会留下证据，Steve前液留下的一串湿漉。这个想法让他浑身燥热难安。  
　　然后Steve再次动了动，Bucky能看到他通红臀瓣间紧致的褶皱，同其它的一切一样，这让他像个处女一样脸色发烫，所以他的下一巴掌落在了Steve屁股的正中间，希望他的手掌可以触碰到那甜蜜的一点，让它通红酸涩。  
　　接下来的两巴掌连续的落了下去，掌掴声在房间里回旋，Steve几乎抑制不住他的大喊。Bucky希望他能发出声音来，希望他能打破他那倔驴般的顽固。他让最后的两巴掌落在Steve屁股下方的正中央，感受到每巴掌下柔软肌肤的抖动。他计算打了十巴掌，Steve的屁股又红又烫。他正在骚乱的蠕动，膝盖大开，内裤和裤子都滑落在了脚踝。  
　　Bucky不确定为什么他要这么做，为什么他把食指塞进了嘴里，用唾液润湿它，为什么他把食指压在了Steve被掌掴的臀瓣间，用湿润的手指抚摸着Steve的褶皱。  
　　Steve僵住了，浑身都因这一触碰变得僵硬不动，他的背部在Bucky的大腿上拱了起来。Bucky就只是抚摸着那处紧致的褶皱，感受到它在他手指下的收缩。他不想停下来，不想让它结束。他用另一只手把Steve的臀瓣分开，手肘压在Steve的背部保持他的不动，然后他朝Steve的屁股中间吐了口唾沫，Steve发出声类似于哭泣的声音，膝盖猛烈的撞在了一起。  
　　Bucky用手指揉弄着他的唾液，让Steve湿润起来。此时他什么都没有思考，眼睛、大脑和心智都集中在那点小小的肉质褶皱上，感受到它在他的侍弄下开始放松，不久后他就将他的指尖插了进去。Steve夹着他的湿润后穴又紧又热。  
　　Bucky的手指进进出出，Steve大口喘息起来，脸颊压着肮脏的沙发，双腿胡乱的挣扎在木质地板上寻找支撑。Bucky再次吐了口唾沫，用手指将唾沫抹进里面，听着Steve粗重的喘息。每次当Bucky插进到第二个指节时，Steve似乎就完全无法停止他低声的闷哼。  
　　然后他偶然的发现了里面的某处，Steve确实的呜咽出来，那里感觉像是个小小的坚硬的突起，Bucky再次戳了下那里，只是为了再次听见那拔高的呜咽。Steve的大腿颤抖起来，他往后朝Bucky的手指动了动，几乎像是在操他自己，Bucky想着，然后他不得不停止思考，以免他就这么射到裤子里。  
　　现在他试着每次都用手指去戳那一点，看着Steve来回挺动，看着他把脸颊藏在手掌和肮脏的沙发垫里。每次收缩他屁股通红的臀瓣都颤抖着紧绷。　　  
　　“Bucky，”他说道，呼吸不稳声音破碎，然后包裹着Bucky的手指的后穴突然激烈的收缩起来，接着Bucky能感受到一股湿润的痕迹喷洒在了他的裤子上。  
　　Steve拔尖的呼吸声回想在他的耳边，他的声音因高潮的余韵而颤抖不止，在这纯粹愉悦的时刻里，Steve后穴紧致的热意仍包裹着Bucky的手指，Bucky被忽视的勃起仍喧嚣着抽动，抵着Steve的肚子。  
　　然后Steve从他的大腿上蹦弹了下去，快速的拉起裤子，在Bucky来得及说些什么之前，消失在了卧室的门后。他想跟着Steve进去，但相反的他朝走廊走去，把自己锁在小小的公用浴室里，不到30秒中就撸了出来。他绝不会对任何人说他在想Steve后穴紧紧包裹着他手指的感觉，在想如果它包裹着的是他的老二那会是什么感觉。  
　　当他回到公寓里时，Steve已经睡了，或者至少在装睡，Bucky不打算叫醒他，或许这样更好。  
　　第二天他们没有谈论起这个，第三天里也没有。  
　　但是即使他俩对此都保持沉默，四个月后它又再次发生了。完全一模一样。酒吧的打架，愤怒的“我要把你压在我的膝盖上。”，Bucky在走廊另侧公用洗手间里从他裤腿上洗掉了痕迹。  
　　他们仍然没有谈论它。  
　　然后战争、征兵、然后Steve把他从冰冷的金属桌子上拉了下来，比以前重了100磅，高了将近10英寸。  
　　又不是说Bucky会把美国队长压在他的膝盖上。　　  
　　  
2016  
　　Steve总是发现昆机的低鸣能有助于他集中精神，让他只将注意力放在即将到来的战斗上。当他系上头盔带上手套时，它让他的神经得以放松。这次伴随它的还有Tony坚持要播放的圣诞歌曲从扬声器里轰炸出来的声音，他甚至都没有在昆机里同他们一起遭罪。Steve倒是得承认Tony红、金相间的钢铁侠战甲同圣诞节的氛围很相契合，Tony在绕着昆机飞行的过程中在窗外时而闪现时而消失，当每个人都忽视他时，他作出粗鲁的手势。  
　　Bucky在他身后的什么地方，同Natasha一起进行装备。Steve忽视掉这些天多数时间里他们用俄语交谈的低语，假装什么都没有听见，这样更加容易，而不是去注意Bucky故意躲开他的视线，不去注意每次团队聚餐和任务简报时Bucky都拒绝坐在他的旁边。  
　　“给他点时间，”一天晚上在公共房间里Natasha曾对他说，柔软的手掌轻拍在他的肩膀上。但Steve不确定他的心还能给Bucky多少时间。或许就这么痴等着Bucky很傻，或许已经过了太久他们都改变得太多，如果Bucky所记得的人是来自布鲁克林的那个瘦小的混蛋的话，今日的Steve与那样的期望完全相反。  
　　他为自己的想法毫无笑意的轻笑了下，把耳麦切到了公共频道，试着忽视掉音乐声。  
　　“Barton，放下跳机坪。”他大喊道，昆机的后侧几乎立刻开始打开。呼啸的风声忽然间掩盖住了所有的音乐和不远处的俄语交谈。  
　　“好了，队长。”他听见耳朵里来自驾驶舱的Barton欢快的声音，“出发，让我们给九头蛇送上一件他们短时间里是忘不了的圣诞礼物！”  
　　Steve微笑起来，Barton可真是个好人。  
　　Steve朝跳机坪走去，突然间听见一道熟悉得令人发疼的声音从他身后响起，“你的降落伞呢？”  
　　Bucky突然出现在了他的面前，冰蓝色的眼睛直视着Steve，仿佛他不知道他是谁。你的我的任务突然回响在Steve的脑海里，他忍不住瑟缩了下。  
　　“不需要，Buck。”他说道，掩饰自己的一时失神。他可以如同平常一样扎进水里，然后游到基地的入口。过去这么做总是没什么问题，Bucky似乎并不同意他，咕哝着从墙上扯下一个降落伞包，塞进Steve的手里，“穿上。”  
　　Bucky脸上的什么，某种微表情，让Steve把降落伞包推了回去，那让他想要做些出格的事情。  
　　“不需要，Buck。”  
　　有什么桀骜闪过Bucky的眼睛，就仅是一瞬的事情，然后他开口说道，“你他妈的要我怎么做，把你压在我的膝盖上？”  
　　Steve是如此的震惊以至于他对这熟悉到令人发疼的话语没有作出任何回应，他感到自己张开了嘴巴。即使是Bucky也似乎对自己说的话感到震惊，他的表情突然变得不确定起来，张了张嘴似乎想要说些什么，或者收回他刚才的话。  
　　他们的僵持被Clint从耳机里传来的声音打破，“来到降落点了，队长！”  
　　不再多说什么，Steve转过身去，走下跳机坪，跳进了呼啸的风声中。  
　　时间似乎是被拉长了，当他终于撞进水里时，他的头脑清醒起来。  
　　整个行动大部分是按计划进行的，除了一些扭伤和外伤，以及肩膀脱臼外，这同复仇者的其他行动没什么区别。当他们从昆机上下来时，赵博士已经准备好了医疗室，等待着他们。即使是在圣诞前夜她也没有休息。  
　　纽约的灯光在他们周围闪烁，整个城市都为节日而装扮起来，Stark大厦则是个中翘楚。Tony标志性的金、红两色将整个大厦都点亮起来，装饰成了圣诞主题。Steve觉得太过夸张，但他没有说出口。  
　　Steve挥手解散众人，“后天下午做简报，伙计们，大家先去睡觉。”，这让他收获了一众怨声载道的嘟囔，以及来自Clint的大喊“圣诞快乐！”。  
　　队伍里的多数人留在了降落区，谈论着他们的圣诞计划，但Steve没有心情留下来。Bucky已经消失不见，不知去了哪里每次任务后他都要去的减压的地方。  
　　当他终于来到他的公寓时，他用手指梳过汗湿的头发，幻想着洗个热水澡，吃个微波炉加热的玉米煎饼。他没有费心装饰圣诞饰品。现在的饰品都感觉太过商业化和浮夸，他想念松树和纸制花环，爆米花的香味交织其间。如果Tony知道了的话，他一定会嘲笑他，叫他老年人。  
　　当他走进去时，黑暗的客厅里有一道身影在等待着他，城市的灯光给他镀上了层光晕，Steve从他肩膀的宽度就能知道是谁。  
　　“我告诉过你，”Bucky从窗边移开，声音暗哑，他的眼中闪烁着怒意。Steve感到腹部一阵热意涌现，迅速迅猛而强烈，他的老二在制服裤子里变硬起来。  
　　“趴在沙发扶手上。”Bucky命令道，指着Steve客厅里的组合沙发。  
　　沙发上的扶手又高又圆，在电影之夜里加上一两个沙发垫子就是完美的倚靠。  
　　用来趴着身子也同样完美，他得踮起脚尖，翘起屁股，展示在Bucky的视线之下。他大脑里半想着这可不是趴在Bucky的膝盖上，不过在他能说出来之前，Bucky已经咆哮起来：“裤子脱了！”  
　　Steve的手指因渴望而颤抖起来，他笨拙的解开制服的拉链和系绳，当他脱下战斗服的裤子时，布料磨蹭着他大腿敏感的肌肤，他没有脱下内裤，他之前从没有脱过内裤，总是是Bucky这么做的，Steve想知道，并期望Bucky是否记得。  
　　他记得。  
　　Steve一趴在扶手上，就感到了冰冷的手指钻进了他内裤的腰带，将它拽过他的屁股。然后手指压进了他的股沟，触碰着他的后穴，这让Steve喘息起来。  
　　“我告诉过你穿上降落伞，但你不听，”Bucky粗粒的说道，他把他滚烫宽大的手掌贴在Steve的屁股上，占有欲立刻变得十足，“我告诉过你你会遭至后果。”  
　　Steve热烈的点着头，在Bucky手掌的重量下蠕动起来，想要将膝盖分得更开，想展示自己。  
　　金属手臂沉重的重量压在了他的后背，Bucky的手指抓着Steve制服上衣的布料，把Steve固定住。他举起放在Steve屁股上的手臂，Steve有一秒钟的时间吸了口气，然后巴掌落下。  
　　Bucky没有收力，热意从接触的地方散开，然后是温暖的疼痛，Steve忍不住抵着沙发呻吟起来。  
　　当他年轻的时候，他不想发出任何声音，不想让Bucky满意。现在他想要Bucky听见他，知道这对他有什么影响，知道他有多想念这个，想念他们。不管他是不是美国队长都不重要，他仍然会为Bucky趴下身来，只为Bucky。  
　　第二巴掌甚至更重，正落在中间的位置，在他敏感的落座的部位。  
　　接着，Bucky开始了稳定的节奏，不算太快也不算太慢，足够让Steve感受到每次的掌掴，又不至于让他能平稳呼吸，不至于让他感受到痛苦的顶峰。  
　　这无比美妙。  
　　Steve抵着沙发呻吟哭泣起来，他的屁股像是着了火，他能感到Bucky把他的裤子和内裤朝他的靴子拉得更低，粗暴的把他的膝盖分得更开，直到Steve的臀瓣被大大的分开。接下来的巴掌正落到他暴露出来的后穴，很疼，这让Steve收缩了下，本能的合上膝盖。  
　　Bucky扇了下他的大腿内侧，“停下，把腿分开。”  
　　他把拇指按压在Steve的后穴，干涩而粗暴，Steve几乎因此哭了出来。然后他再次举起了手，仅一秒钟后就又用力的扇在了Steve的屁股上。  
　　现在巴掌变得没有规律起来，左边的臀瓣，右边的臀瓣，大腿根，后穴上，Steve在想他是否已经变得又红又肿，想知道Bucky能否在这微弱的光线里看到。  
　　他的大腿因长时间保持分开而颤抖，他的后穴又酸疼又火热，他的肺部灼烧，仿佛他仍然只有90磅重，哮喘发作的伏在Bucky的膝盖上。  
　　突然之间所有的都停了下来，房间里唯一的声音就只是Steve粗重的呼吸。他能感到Bucky身体的热意正从他所站的地方蔓延，金属手掌仍紧紧的抓着Steve的制服，压在他的后背上。  
　　干涩的手指抚摸着他屁股的沟壑，停留在他的后穴上，揉弄着那里酸疼的血肉，Steve恸哭起来，向后贴近他的触碰。  
　　Bucky哼了哼，然后吐了口唾沫。Steve因后穴突然的湿润抽动了下，当那些手指将唾沫涂抹在他的周围，按了进去时，他忍不住蠕动起来。它如从前一般的疼痛，但Steve忍不住在呼吸之间反复的说着，“求你了，求你了，求你了，”，恳求更多。  
　　Bucky咆哮着什么，Steve无法听清，然后Bucky把手指挤得更进，弯曲了下，直击Steve的前列腺。他总是知道该怎么做，即使是在第一次时。  
　　在他骨盆传来的压力，他老二抵着沙发的抽动，以及他被打的屁股上的疼痛之间，Steve并没有意识到声音是从他的嘴里传出来的。Bucky钢铁般坚硬的抓住他的制服让他保持不动，手臂因重新校准而发出嗡鸣。  
　　“求你了，Buck，”Steve恳求道，想要操着在他体内的手指。  
　　突然间手指从他的屁股里抽了出来，发出“啵”的一声，在他后背上的压力消失不见。  
　　“呆着，”Bucky带着咆哮的说道，然后走了开，Steve看着他的离去，仍然趴在沙发的扶手上。  
　　看着Bucky消失在走廊尽头，Steve能听见浴室的门被打了开，能听见当Bucky打开电灯时换气机的声音。  
　　他感到浑身燥热，暴露无疑，收缩了下他的后穴，他感受到了Bucky唾沫的湿滑，仿佛Bucky的手指仍然在里面的幻觉，这让Steve抵着沙发垫子喘息起来，仿佛他正被操干着。  
　　“Bucky，求你。”他低声道，知道Bucky听不见他，也看不见他。  
　　他想要向后伸手，去触碰自己，把他的手指伸进去，就像他有时候会在洗澡时做的事情一样，但Bucky叫他呆着，他想要听话，想要服从。光是这个想法就让他比被打屁股红得还要厉害。  
　　他听见Bucky的脚步声回到了黑暗的客厅，他仍穿着他的战斗靴，没有试着悄无声息。他想要Steve听见他的到来，Steve的腹部因期待而收紧，等待着这残忍的间隙期待他的想要。  
　　Bucky的身体来到了他的身侧，热意从他的身体里散发，就如同从Steve的身体里散发一样。他们现在是一样的了，而从Bucky身上散发出的权力令人沉迷，知道他可以伤害Steve，而他选择不这么做。  
　　“把你分开。”Bucky说道。  
　　“什么？”Steve愚蠢的问道，他的大脑还不怎么愿意想象那个画面。  
　　“用你的手把你屁股分开，”Bucky再次咆哮起来，抓住Steve的臀瓣，用力的揉捏着它，再一次唤醒了之前被打屁股所产生的痛苦，Steve呻吟起来，点了点头。  
　　他的双手颤抖的来到他的身后，手指抓紧屁股的臀肉将自己分得更开，他的脸颊热得发烫，他把它埋在沙发里，紧紧的闭上了眼睛。  
　　“很好，”Bucky柔和的说道，指关节轻柔的抚摸着Steve的股沟，揉弄着他酸疼的后穴，Steve几乎快要抽咽起来，然后他听到了瓶盖的扭动声和打开的声音。  
　　当Bucky的手指再次按在他的后穴上时，它们被润滑了。现在他把两根手指伸了进去，扩张的感觉压倒性的传来，带着热意的刺痛。Steve向后压去，想要更多，当Bucky的指关节也沉了进去后，把他扩张得更开时，他忍不住呻吟起来。Bucky的手指弯曲扩张，每次都击中他的前列腺，金属的手指重重的压在他的背部，把他压在沙发上，让他的屁股翘起来展现在Bucky眼前。  
　　Bucky缓慢的撤出他的手指，在Steve的小洞里最后的打了个旋，仿佛是在检查它一般，这个想法让Steve的腹部一紧，手指更加用力的抓紧他的臀肉，直到他能感受到他后穴的拉伸。  
　　Bucky解开拉链的声音令人震惊的大，这让欲望沿着Steve的脊椎往下蔓延。他想要转过身去，想要看着，但Bucky没有给他命令可以移动。Bucky润滑他的老二的湿润声音让Steve的呼吸变得急促。他想要看看Bucky是什么样子，想要跪下身来，让Bucky把他的老二喂进他的嘴里，湿热的滑进他的喉咙。  
　　但Bucky就把他放在这里，就像这样，大大分开，准备充足。当金属的手掌抓住Steve的髋部时显得十分冰冷，坚固的力道把Steve固定住。Bucky老二的头部感觉无比巨大，比之前压在Steve后穴上的几根手指要大得多。当Bucky开始推进时，他喘息起来，脚趾在靴子里蜷缩。它的进入灼热而疼痛，让Steve在Bucky的紧握下蠕动起来，他的臀部抽搐晃动，但Bucky丝毫不肯放过他，继续推进，压在Steve的后背上。  
　　“就这样，Stevie，”Bucky说着，Steve射了出来，他实在无法忍住，呻吟着他包裹住Bucky的老二，精液喷洒在沙发上面。  
　　“很好，”Bucky压在Steve的背部，贴着他的耳朵呻吟道，然后用力的挺动胯部，Steve呻吟起来，因高潮而过度敏感和酸疼。“真是个好孩子。”然后他好好的操起了Steve，老二粗暴的穿插让沙发都随之颤抖起来，沿着硬木地板滑动。Steve没法去考虑这个，手指紧抓住沙发。他都不记得他是什么时候放开的他的屁股。Bucky似乎也不在意。  
　　“我是，”Steve恍惚的呻吟道，“我是你的好孩子。”他几乎哭了出来，放松和希望融为一体。  
　　“是的，”Bucky柔和道，他的挺身变得不规律起来，老二进进出出，调整Steve屁股的角度寻求他的快感。  
　　抚摸着Steve的大腿、髋部、屁股，手指滑进他汗湿的沟壑来到他的后穴边缘，揉弄着他们交接的地方。Steve又肿又酸，感觉如此的好。  
　　“真是个好孩子，”Bucky说着，将一根手指沿着他的老二插进了Steve的屁股，Steve尖叫出来，接着他感受到了Bucky的老二，抽搐着朝他的屁股里灌满了精液。Bucky延持着他的高潮，挺进Steve的屁股里，让他挤出最后一滴精液。  
　　然后是一片的安静，他们的呼吸是黑暗公寓里唯一的声音，他们都离布鲁克林那么遥远。  
　　Steve朝后伸出手去，握住在他髋部上的金属手腕，“求你……求你别走。”他想起了以前每次他都会离开，挣扎着站起身来，藏在卧室里，直到Bucky睡着了，然后再也不谈起这件事。  
　　Bucky贴着他的后背，“我配不上你，Stevie。”他叹息起来，如此的伤感，让Steve的心再次破碎。  
　　“求你了，Buck，求你留下来。”他的声音在最后变得急促，不管他试图让它多么稳定。  
　　即使隔着制服，他也能感到Bucky把头栖息在了他的肩膀上。他柔软下来的老二仍然埋在Steve的体内。Steve收紧了握着Bucky手腕的力道，不想放开他。  
　　“我不……”Bucky开口道，他的声音破碎，“我不值得……”  
　　“你值得，你值得，求你了，Buck，”在Bucky说完之前Steve就喘息的说道，几乎快要哭泣，“我不能，我不能没有你，我不想没有你，求你了。”  
　　“嘘嘘，Steve，嘘，没事了。”  
　　Bucky的另一只手轻拍着他的髋部，温柔的避开了那些正在形成和开始愈合的淤青，他拉着Steve站起身来，柔软湿润的老二突然间滑出了Steve的身体，这让Steve喘息起来，泪水滚落。Steve闭上了眼睛，用力的逼回眼泪。  
　　他能感到Bucky把他的战斗裤拉了上去，接触皮肤的布料显得粗砾。Bucky没有完全系上裤子，就只是让它松松的挂在Steve的髋部，然后他拉着Steve的手带着他穿过黑暗的走廊，走进卧室。  
　　他们在透过窗帘的微弱光线里替对方脱掉了衣服，金、红相间的灯光闪烁着投在他们的身上。Steve知道他们应该洗个澡，但他不想打破这一时刻，不想打开灯光，甚至不想听见水流的声音。Bucky似乎也有这种想法，因为当他们裸体相对时，他就只是拉着Steve来到床上，盖上厚厚的当Steve搬进来时Tony坚持的羽绒被。  
　　他紧贴着Steve的背部，如同一面盾牌般的保护着他。Steve允许自己开始哭泣，这感觉很好，像是一种释放。他把Bucky的手拉到他的嘴前，吮吸着他的两根手指头。他想要确定这一切都是真的。Bucky就只是抵着他的肩头哼了哼，贴得更近。金属手掌安稳而保护性的贴着Steve的腹部。  
　　Steve含着Bucky的手指睡着了，舌头抵着指尖，温柔的吮吸着。  
　　当他醒来时，已经是明亮的早晨了。看起来似乎是下了一晚的雪，将纽约覆盖上了一层白色的毯子。  
　　床上是空的，但Steve旁边的地方仍然温暖，他听见厨房里传来一道“砰”的声音和咒骂声。快速的，他穿上了一条运动裤，走向客厅。Steve仍然没有圣诞树，没有装饰品，甚至没有礼物，但那些都不重要，重要的是眼前的Bucky，长长的头发乱成一窝，努力的摆弄着Steve的克里格咖啡机。  
　　他仍然在这里，他留了下来。  
　　“Steve，这见鬼的机器该他妈的怎么用？”Bucky大喊道，Steve笑得如此用来以至于他的脸都快裂开。

　　  
　　  



End file.
